Talk:G.U. Novels
Canon? I'm guessing the novels are non-canon? EmiHinata 07:05, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Of course it's non-canon. User:TsukasaElkKite 11:03, 13 June, 2007 (UTC) ::The author's note at the end denies the existence of the "canon/non-canon" distinction. --Shinsou Wotan 17:53, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :::I'm hoping you know what he meant, Shinsou. It doesn't take place in the proper connected .hack timeline, no.--Biccy 18:05, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Perspective Told from Skeith's perspective. <_< You know that would be awesome. Rpg 02:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Who knows? Would be nice if it's not Haseo's, though. Guess it could be Kuhn, or something, he has a phase where he goes off fighting AIDA on his own. http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/bunko/bk_detail.php?pcd=200612000042 - Kuukai2 02:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think it'll be from either, Haseo's, Yata's, or Ovan's, not sure why, just a feeling I get. But I'd like it to be from someone else, osmeone not even related to any of them, just a nothing special ordinary character. --Hencho414 02:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't care whose perspective it is, as long as it's not Haseo's and it's got Tenrow. -- Amaethon I hope it's from Azure Kite's perspective.:}--Kite X 03:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Perhaps it will be Another Birth style and will come in with Atoli's perspective...--Bulletcatcher 06:16, 5 March 2007 (UTC) If it was Azure Kite's all you'll read is,"uhhh....ahhhhh....".--Kite X 06:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Heh. He actually has a working mind... He talks through Vital Vistas. xP --Bulletcatcher 06:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Then he'll probably talk about his human player being gone and how he's all sad and twisted and he'll recollect on defeating the seven phases and wonder where Blackrose is. To put it simply.--Kite X 06:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Or a little creation story... That would be interesting. However, it would be dull since AFK spends half of G.U. repairing his pwned ass.--Bulletcatcher 06:38, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Ok look he wasn't even trying to fight Haseo you kinda notice that when you fight him,I mean he just basically sits there.--Kite X 06:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) If it was the real Kite Haseo would have got his a** handed to him.--Kite X 06:40, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Wow, no need for hostilities. I was just saying if it was in his PoV, it would suck for that reason.--Bulletcatcher 06:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) It might be like a Horror story or somethin let's not forget Azure Balmung and Azure Orca.--Kite X 06:44, 5 March 2007 (UTC) If it's gonna be from anyone's PoV, it'd either be Haseo's, Pai's, or Kuhn's. I guarantee it. --AuraTwilight 14:20, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Or Azure Kite's.(hopefully)--Kite X 18:47, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Kuhn's PoV would be interesting. --CRtwenty 19:15, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think Atoli would be cool but I think she'd be away from Haseo too many times, plus she really is never present for the Avatar battles. Like RPG said it would be really interesting to read the story from Skeith's PoV. Although the most logical people beside Haseo would be Kuhn or Pai as they talk with Haseo a lot, see his battles and they would still have very interesting plot points when they aren't with Haseo. Personally although I'd like Kuhn's PoV, I think Pai would be the best because it would be great to see her character's reactions to Haseo from her end and it would be cool to learn what she does when she's not helps Yata.--Ellimist 22:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :She could still see the Avatar battles though, and she's probably around Haseo more than most of the others. Her being-dragged-through-the-story and depression in real life makes me think that she would be an interesting character to put the novels in her PoV.--Bulletcatcher 03:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Haha pwnd--CruelAngel 11:46, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Someone needs to look up the definition of pwnd. Anyway, yes Atoli can see the Avatars but in Volume 1 she was never really with Haseo when he fought battles with his Avatar and seeing how the title of the book is Avatar I'm sure they are going to use a character who was with Haseo when he used his Avatar. *Waits for more info.*--Ellimist 14:31, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, the only Avatar battles she missed (or was unconscious during) were Skeith Vs. Tarvos, Endrance Vs. Random Team X, and a few Magus/Skeith battles against ANNA's. She was there for Skeith Vs. Team Bordeaux, Skeith Vs. Magus, Skeith Vs. Macha, and Skeith Vs. Azure Flame God. --CRtwenty 16:40, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Classes Do NOT mess with the character pages who had their classes changed in the novel, or any other screwed up thing that happens.. I will find a way to deal with it. Kulaguy 05:06, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Sounds to me that a note in the Trivia section, or in the GU Novels section of the history would be sufficient. --CRtwenty 05:21, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking we could just restate it in the history, like "In the .hack//G.U. novels, Sakaki is a Blade Brandier and captain of Moon Tree's Second Division. He enjoys long walks in the park, etc. ..." - Kuukai2 06:04, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::"Single Asian Male looking for Single Asian Female, must enjoy long walks in the park, chatting all night, and world domination, members of Raven not welcome" --CRtwenty 06:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I second the idea of just putting the class changes in the trivia section for the characters' pages. Rpg 17:26, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Out of curiosity, what's wrong with that? It's not like this is a very huge problem. :S Trivia section works well too though, since this is the "rough draft." --Amaethon ::::We'd prefer to keep the infobox full of canon material. --CRtwenty 18:47, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, gotcha. I'm sorry. ::::::I think that instead of relegating this to trivia the novel information should get a slot just like G.U.+ and whatever. Like, for the Avatars page, eventually the novel versions will be explained, and that was going to become a paragraph... - Kuukai2 23:45, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Artpack http://www.megaupload.com/?d=RCD3WL1H In case there was anything needed for any character pages and such. --Rpg 04:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Do you still have the files? I remember seeing a few images we could use for the End of the World page, and one of Azure Flame Kite. --Outlaw630 21:57, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Character Summaries I was thinking about finishing Azure Flame Kite's page. In the novels are there any huge differences from the original story? I want to write up a summary for his and the other characters. Outlaw630 09:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :So you're saying you wanna write a summary for a series you've never read? Don't. Kulaguy 13:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. I think it would be better than leaving it. The purpose for asking is to gain the information to put on there in the first place. Also for some reason I get the feeling that it won't get done otherwise.Outlaw630 13:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Translated? Ok, so I know the first book was translated in english, but what about the others, cuz i really wanna read thisKonaru Of The Azure Rose 23:26, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I would assume Tokyopop has the license for the other three G.U. novels as well, so don't worry about it. TsukasaElkKite 23:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) .hack//G.U. volume 2 english title is Borderline MMO, the ISBN is 142781385, for volume 1, the englsih ISBN is 1427806357. dont know how to add it in the template, sos sorry.XXXth form 19:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC)